swiatmrokufandomcom-20200214-history
Życie (Arkanum)
Arkanum' Życia' pozwala magowi na wpływanie na różnorakie formy życia Upadłego Świata. Każdy ziemski organizm może być poddany działaniu zaklęć tego Arkanum, i jego efekty sięgają od leczenia ran i transformacji stworzeń o rozsiewania chorób i osłabiania sił fizycznych. Czyniący może zmieniać swój kształt, robić swoje ciało mocniejszym, zmieniać swój wygląd, kontrolować zachowania wszystkich form życia aż do ludzkości, i podnosić z jednego stadium życia do drugiego. Arkanum Życia jest przedewszystkim używane przez Thyrsusów, Ścieżkę najmocniej powiązaną z naturą.thumb|Runa Życia Wpływy Choroby, ewolucja, leczenie, metamorfoza, wigor. Natura i Moc Arkanum Życia jest Wulgranym Arkanum Nieziemskiej Krainy Pierwotnej Dziczy, miejsca z którego przybywa także moc Arkanum Ducha. Dzicz jest usłana formami życia. Próby znalezienia w niej miejsc bez życia są daremne, jako że naturą Pierwontej Dziczy jest bycie matką dla wszystkich stworzeń. Z jej przepastnych dżungli pełnych insektów, ptaków i innych bestii do jej oceanów ludnych w ryby i egzotyczne istoty głębokich mórz, Pierwotna Dzicz jest dosłownie pokryta organizmami, nawet w tak niegościnnych miejscach jak jej pustynnie czy szczyty gór gości legiony istnień. Jeżeli ktoś ma przetrwać jakikolwiek czas w tej krainie, wtedy, logiczne jest przystosowanie się do posiadania odrobiny kontroli nad jej natywnymi stworzeniami. Życie Upadłego Świata jest, oczywiście, podległe mocy tego Arkanum, więc jest wspaniałym narzędziem dla magów poświęcających się naturze. Powstanie Otchłani osłabiło moc Życia trochę, ale jak ze wszystkimi Wulgarnymi Arkanami, jego główne pole wpływów pozostało w Upadłym Świecie, więc jest jeszcze mnóstwo materiału dla Czyniącego do pracy z nim. Życie jest jednak mniej częste w Upadłym Świecie niż w Pierwotnej Dziczy. Większość materialnego wszechświata jest niezamieszkane lub niemożliwe do zamieszkania dla życia jakie znamy. Z wiedzy ludzkości wynika, że Ziemia jest jedyną planetą na której jest potwierdzone występowanie życia. Ale na tej jednej kuli, życie święci tryiumfy. Lądy i oceany przepełnione są rożnorakimi przykładami flory i fauny, tak jak świat pod naszymi stopami czy miejscach tak zimnych i nieprzyjaznych jak szczyty najwyższych gór, kratery gejzerów i wulkanów, czy najgłębsze podmorskie rowy. Życie które mieszka w Upadłym Świecie nie zagnieżdża się w nim tak często, ale jeśli to zrobi, trwa. Mocno zmniejszone w skali, ale bardziej związane z codziennym życiem maga, są mniejsze pola jakie Arkanum Życia pokrywa. Czyniący uzdolniony w tym Arkanum może leczyć rany, regenerować kończyny i oczyszczać ciało z wszelkich chorób jak tylko zapragnie. Może mówić, by okiełznać, i kontrolować bestie i rośliny dziczy, lub nawet kontrolować biologiczne impulsy ludzkości, generując emocje lub, po prostu, bawiąc się jak marionetkami umysłami Śpiących. Ma moc poprawy fizycznych cech innych, robiący ich silniejszymi, szybszymi lub mocniejszymi, lu może zamiast tego osłabić bądź zdegradować ich w tych dziedzinach. Może tworzyć cudowne bestie z powietrza, zamieniać zwierzęta w ludzi, ludzi w zwierzęta, lub zwierzęta w inne zwierzęta. Może zmieniać swoje kształty jak mu się podoba, zostając osobą lub istotą odpowiednią do zadania, lub zmienić się lub innego w dziwaczną hybrydę właściwości poprez branie cech jednej formy życia i dołączania ich do swego celu jakkolwiek zechce. Rangi Mistrzostwa Nowicjusz (●) Using the power of the first level of mastery, an Initiate of Life may use her Mage Sight to detect the resonance of life forces, perceiving their vital animation as threads in the Tapestry. She may analyse a creature to determine its species, age, and gender, or perform larger detections to sense the proximity of specific types of life. She can analyse a wounded or diseased creature to learn the nature of its injuries or ailments, and purge herself of harmful substances such as poisons or drugs. Czeladnik (●●) An Apprentice of Life, commanding the second level of mastery, can use her powers to heal wounds that she has sustained, or that have been inflicted upon a non-human creature. Her mastery of body purging allows her to force the drugs and toxins out of others, and she may rid herself of diseases and illnesses. She may exhibit full control over her bodily functions, allowing her to change her heart rate, metabolic rate, breathing, and reflexes as she pleases. She gains power over the base life forms of the Fallen World (insects, plants, fungi, etc.), allowing her to control them through manipulating their instinctual behaviour, transform them into other base life forms, or graft their features onto other base life forms. She may confer her ability to see living resonance upon others, and may bolster her Pattern with vital energy, becoming more resistant to harm. Uczeń (●●●) The use of the third level of mastery allows a Disciple of Life to fortify the corporeal forms of others in the same manner as she can bolster her own. Her powers of healing grow to the point where she may bind the wounds of others and cleanse diseases from their bodies. She gains power over median life forms (most mammals, fish, reptiles, birds), allowing her to control their instincts, transform them into other median life forms, or graft their features onto other such creatures. She may even take on selected physical characteristics of median and base life forms herself, though she cannot yet fully become one. She gains the power to strengthen or weaken her body, and those of base or median life forms, and may alter her features to appear as whoever she pleases. Adept (●●●●) An Adept of Life, wielding the fourth level of mastery, increases her ability to control base and median life to the point where she can exert bodily control over them, rather than simply nudging their instincts in a given direction. She gains the ability to affect multiple facets of her form or that of an animal at a time, bolstering or degrading them as necessary. She may now exert limited control of the physical power of another human, both to improve and weaken. She can alter the features of another person or give them the traits of a base or median life form, and gains enough control over her own form as to allow her to change any characteristic of her body into that of another human being. She can trigger base instinctual reactions in humans, and can transform a base life form into a median one. Her abilities to control disease increase to the point where she can create it in others, and she may launch direct assaults on the life force of another. Finally, she gains the ability to change her shape into that of any creature she pleases, though this comes with a risk of being lost in the new form’s instinctual reactions and briefly losing control over her actions. Mistrz (●●●●●) Utilising the fifth level of mastery, a Master of Life gains the formidable power to create life from Mana and thin air, without needing to build off an existing creature. She may convert animal life into human form (though without the Arcanum of Mind, they gain none of humanity’s advanced intellect) or even transform it into any kind of creature she can conceive. With a little more magic, she can give the new creature the ability to breed true, creating a bloodline of hybrid beings or newly made creatures. Limited control may be exerted over human life, but self-destructive commands or actions that run counter to the person’s morality are more difficult. The mage’s shape changing abilities advance to the point where she can shift forms without risking mental conflicts, and can transform others in the same manner. She gains the ability to improve or degrade multiple aspects of a human’s form, and can temporarily regrow body parts lost by herself or another. Arcymistrz i Powyżej (●●●●●●+) Like all the Arcana, the power of archmastery in the Arcanum of Life is remarkably difficult to guess at. Since the separation of the Supernal and Fallen Worlds by the Abyss, archmasters are not as common as once they were, and those who achieve such heights of power tend to be reluctant to share the exact details and full extents of their power. The nature of archmastery is a continuous mystery to all Awakened, but the strengths and limitations of mastery in the Arcanum of Life allow for some speculation as to the nature of its archmaster powers. A Master of Life can create impossible beasts, so improbable they sicken and die under the gaze of Sleepers. She can exert a little control over humanity, but cannot break deeply held beliefs or attempt self-destruction. She can regenerate limbs and organs, but only for a short time. Therefore, it is conceivable that an archmaster could create bizarre life that doesn’t melt away under the gaze of the Sleepers. She could be able to wield full control over humans, using them as puppets. Perhaps she could even permanently regrow lost or damaged appendages and organs, making her a truly powerful healer. W Połączeniu Z Innymi Arkanami Materia An Adept of Life and Master of Matter can forcibly transform people into other substances, typically stone. This transformation is only temporary, though an archmaster may gain the power to make the effect permanent. Referencjehttp://wiki.white-wolf.com/worldofdarkness/index.php?title=Mage:_The_Awakening * MTAw: Mage: The Awakening Rulebook, pp. 179-193 * MTAw: Legacies: The Ancient, pp. 61-62 Kategoria:Mag:_Przebudzenie